


Terms and Conditions

by kaientai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating, Fluff and Smut, High School, No Strings Attached, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, So yeah, i got tired of the manager aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaientai/pseuds/kaientai
Summary: It was all just for show, at first —the volleyball captain dating the cheer captain. But that's until Kuroo makes you an offer you just couldn't refuse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been creeping in the hq tag on here since 2015 and two years later its still void of a cheer captain!reader au so here it is. I told myself I'm not gonna write smut for a while but..... this came to life. This features kuroo, my favorite haikyuu boi and im not caught up w the manga so ill just be setting this during the interhigh season. Oh oh since you're cheer captain, i'm making you a head taller than yaku just because.

Sharing a gym isn't as bad as you originally thought it would be. The volleyball team's gym is bigger than the one provided for the dance troupe and the cheer team, which you thought was quite unfair because it's only one team of boys occupying such a large space. Why did the custodians even decide that it was the best time to clean your gym when there's a game to cheer for tomorrow? But when you and your girls are settled on the practice mats in a spacious corner far from the volleyball team's deadly looking spikes, you find complacence. Besides, you're getting a nice view of the volleyball captain, Kuroo's ass. 

In the middle of your warm up, your vice captain, Sachi Yamada whispers something to you. "You're a bit distracted today, captain."

You snort before getting up to carefully ease your legs into a split. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been eyeing Kuroo for ten minutes now," she responds with a fit of chuckles.

Okay, maybe you're not being so subtle about eyeing Kuroo, but hey, he's ogle-worthy. Right now, he's talking to Yaku while some of the younger members you don't recognize are practicing their blocks. He's facing away from you, and his nice butt is on full display. He's tall, the muscles on his legs and arms make you want to feel them up, and the way his volleyball shorts hug his behind is just—

" _See_. You're doing it again!"

This time, you find yourself blushing. "Shut _up_ , Sachi."

She laughs. "You should go for him, I tell you, before one of the managers beat you to it."

"What about the managers?" you ask with an eyebrow raised.

Sachi looks at you incredulously. "It's a trend now, didn't you hear? Oikawa from Seijou dated all of the volleyball team's managers. Who's to say that a ladykiller like Kuroo won't go with the flow?"

You get up again to spread your legs in front of you. You bend over to reach your toes. "Sachi, Oikawa is a playboy. He flirts with _everyone_. Remember last year's Interhigh?"

"Ugh, yeah. He flirted with both of us in the same conversation. He's a looker, but no thank you."

"That's exactly why I think Kuroo will never follow his example," you tell her before switching to your other toe. "He's a good guy, Sachi. I've never seen him openly flirt with anyone in our three years at Nekoma. And he's really nice, too."

You don't know Kuroo personally because you've never been given the pleasure of being his classmate, unlike Sachi, but from time to time, ever since the two of you became captains of your respective teams, he's been talking to you about cheer syncs during games. On normal days, though, he asks if he could copy off your homework even if you're not even in the same class. It's strange, but you do him favors because he repays you with pork buns.

Suddenly, you can feel Sachi's palm pressing against the small of your back, and the pressure she's applying forces your stomach to touch the mats. You're used to the strain, but Sachi did it so suddenly, you think you pulled something in your leg. You try sitting upright so you can smack her or something, but she's holding you in place. Suddenly, she yells out, "Yeah, captain! Show us how _flexible_ you are!"

"Sachi," you growl through gritted teeth, as you hear the other girls snickering and commending your sneaky vice captain. 

The moment the force on your lower back eases, you get into a sitting position and smack her shoulder.

"The hell's that for?" you hiss.

Sachi dons a mischievous grin as she turns her head back. "I got you Kuroo's attention on a silver platter, captain."

You follow her gaze, and nearly duck your head into her chest because Kuroo is staring in your direction with an amused look on his face. You could see Yaku whispering something in his ear and the next thing you know, Kuroo's waving at you. Fighting the urge to bury your face in your hands, you timidly return the gesture. His smile stretches farther, but before he could do anything else, Coach Nekomata summons all the volleyball players for a huddle.

Sachi is guffawing obnoxiously and this time, you can't find it in you to hit her because you're too flustered to do so. Kuroo just waved at you for no reason at all. You're convinced that you're only being this embarrassed because there's a lot of people in the room that witnessed that fiasco. It's definitely not because you have the hots for Kuroo.

"You should seriously date him, senpai," one of your girls, Momo, suggests.

"Yeah," agrees Ran. "You two would look good together."

"It could boost team morale for the volleyball team and the cheer team, senpai," Sora, the best flyer on your team, smirks.

"Fufu," says Sachi. "The girls and I are giving you our blessing, captain."

You groan. "I hate all of you."

"That's a lie and you know it."

You roll your eyes. "Of course it is. That's enough stretching, girls. Let's get cheering."

 

* * *

 

"I'm heading home. Don't forget to lock up, alright?" You yell over your shoulder.

"Yes, captain!" 

You smile before closing the door to the girls' locker room behind you. But the sweetness on your face turns into surprise when you see Yaku standing in front of you. The fact that you're taller than Yaku doesn't bother you or him anymore because you've been classmates with him for three years. You often get seated next to him, but you aren't exactly close enough for him to wait for you to get out of the locker room.

"Hey, Yakkun," you greet politely. "What's up?"

"Stop calling me that."

"Whatever you say, Yakkun."

He sighs. "Can we talk?"

"Yakkun, if you're going to confess your love to me, right here is fine."

Suddenly, Yaku has you by the ear and is dragging you to the bleachers. When he sits you down in one corner, you wince as you rub your ear. "You're _brutal_ , Yakkun."

He's dragging a palm over his face, and you get the hint. "Okay, okay. I'll cut it out. What is it?"

"Yamada and I talked a while ago."

You raise an eyebrow at this. "So that's why she was in such a hurry to leave. Will you tell me what you two talked about?"

He sighs again. "You might not like it."

"Does it have something to do with me dating Kuroo?"

"Spot on."

You groan. "Are you guys serious? I mean, dating someone as good-looking and gentlemanly as him is definitely not an issue, but I don't get why all of you are making such a big deal out of it."

"Well, for starters, it's tradition—"

" _Tradition_?" you interrupt dubiously.

"Yes. Volleyball captain dates the cheer captain. Yamada also made me realize that, yeah, it might boost our teams' morale."

"Isn't it supposed to be 'basketball captain dates cheer captain' though?" 

"What are you saying? Our basketball team sucks."

"Oi, just 'cause you guys made it in the Interhigh prelims doesn't mean you can diss the other teams, Yakkun. We're all family, 'kay?" You chide him.

He gives you a pointed look. "Our basketball team sucks and that's a fact."

The chuckle that escapes your lips is completely beyond your control. There's just something about Yaku's completely straightforward personality that baffles you a lot. He's honest, but is aware of the lines he shouldn't cross. Frankly, he's easily one of your favorite people in school.

"Okay, _fine,_ " you surrender.

"Are you into Kuroo?" 

You blink. His question is a bit sudden, and if Sachi is the one who asked, you'd deny it immediately. But Yaku's expression is so serious, you're not sure if you should pull the tsundere card on him this time. With a conceding sigh, you tell him, "Yeah, maybe."

Yaku pats you on the shoulder, which is an odd gesture, coming from him, but at the same time, it's a little reassuring. "That's good. Kuroo's kinda into you, too, you know?"

You begin fidgeting with your fingers. "So now that we've established the fact that we're both...subtly into each other, what now?"

A troublesome smile finds its way on Yaku's lips. "You're going to head over to the boys' locker room to tell him about this."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Time out." You flail your arms in front of him. "Am I just going to waltz into the locker room and tell him I'm into him just like that? Are you nuts, Yakkun?"

He rolls his eyes. "No, stupid. You're gonna tell him that you're agreeing that the two are gonna be dating for a while to boost team morale. You two don't have to actually love each other or anything. It's just for the sake of uniting the volleyball and cheer teams. Of course, we're only gonna push through with it if both parties are willing. Kuroo already gave me a go. Are _you_ willing?"

You nibble the inside of your cheek nervously. "If it's for Nekoma, then I don't have any problems with it, but....I don't know, Yakkun. I'm just a little nervous. Why do I feel like this will totally come back and bite me in the butt in the near future?"

Yaku gives you a concerned look as he soothingly caresses your shoulders once more. He does that for a few minutes, before he speaks again. "You don't have to do it if you're _this_ nervous about—"

You stand up, and his worry turns into confusion. You exhale deeply before looking at him.

"I'll do it."

 

* * *

 

Since the cheer team's locker room is all the way in the gym you usually used, you had to walk back to the volleyball team's gym just to confront Kuroo. Trepidation seeps further into your bones with each step you make. You try to calm yourself down a little as you grip the handle to the gym's doors. You're just going to talk to Kuroo. He's not going to sack you and sell your body parts on the internet. When the idea of him making a profit out of your body parts crosses your mind, your hand begins to shake and you're so confused as to why you even thought of that.

From the other side of the door, someone opened it, and you're forced to let go of the handle. Behind it, came out the wallflower that Kuroo always hung around with. If you remember clearly, his name is Kozume Kenma. 

His usually indifferent eyes spark up with a hint of surprise, but he manages to keep the monotone when he speaks, "Good evening. Are you looking for someone?"

Your grip on the gym bag that's slung across your shoulder tightens, but you manage to not freak out in front of him. "Uh, yeah, I wanted to talk to Kuroo about something."

Kenma is silent for a good while, and you're wondering if you said something that doesn't sit well with him, but that's until he shrugs and says, "Kuro's still in the locker room. He's alone though, so you don't have to worry about anyone intruding on your conversation."

"O-Oh. Thank you."

He bows slightly before walking away. You think about wishing him a safe trip home, but you decide against it and simply walk into the gym. The lights are still on, but it's as if it wasn't just used by two teams an hour ago. You spot the doors to the locker room at the other end, and you immediately make your way. The incessant squeaking of your cheerleading shoes against the polished floor is somewhat calming. It reminds you of whenever the volleyball team plays and their shoes scrape the floor. You also remind yourself that you're doing this for them, and you shouldn't be so afraid of nothing like you are now.

You open the metal doors, and they groan at the force. You walk inside and the smell of sweaty boys and dirty socks fills your senses; you're trying your best not to wince. You look around for a bit, and you almost yelp when you see Kuroo in nothing but a towel. To your surprise, he's looking just as flustered as you probably are.

"Hey," you manage to greet without stuttering.

His expression is still baffled, but you can see that he's currently eyeing you from head to toe. Now, you think that your Nekoma sweatshirt and a pair of leggings is rather bland. Kuroo gulps before responding, "Uh, hi. I'm assuming Yaku already told you."

You nod. "Yeah. Um, may I take a seat?"

"S-Sure. Make yourself comfy. I'll just go change."

He grabs something from a locker, and sprints back into the shower room adjacent to the locker room. You breathe deeply, and will yourself to calm down because your heart is beating off the charts. You sit down on the metal bench and sigh. You've always subconsciously known that Kuroo would definitely have abs, but actually seeing them in person makes you want to fan yourself. How toned can one teenage boy be? 

It only takes a minute before Kuroo emerges from the showers, fully clothed. He's still barefoot, but he traded his fluffy white towel for black gym shorts and a loose, white shirt. He's towelling his hair when he sits next to you. When he finishes, he just slings his towel over his shoulder and looks at you with a sigh.

"Hey," he greets.

"Hey," you greet back, and you want to slap yourself for being so lame. _Great job, girl. You already said hey a while ago, and now you say it again?_

Good thing Kuroo doesn't think ill of your response. "So, if you're here, that just means you're up for their crazy idea, right?"

You find yourself laughing at this. "Yeah. So...we're dating now?"

"I dunno. It feels unreal that I'm dating Nekoma's cheer captain."

Before you could stop yourself, you snort. "Seriously? I'm dating ladykiller volleyball captain, Kuroo Tetsurou. If dating me is unreal, dating you is mythical."

He laughs. "I like you."

You lean closer to kiss his cheek. "I like you, too."

When you pull away and see that beautiful smile on his lips, you're starting to question why you thought this was a bad idea.

 

* * *

 

Gossip spreads around in Nekoma like a wildfire. It's already been two weeks since Sachi and Yaku hitched the two of you together, but Kuroo is still getting congratulatory pats on the back from his friends, and you're still being glared at by Kuroo's wide fan base of female students. It gets to a point that you're so unsettled by it, you ask him if he could stop walking you to class every morning.

"No. I'm not gonna let my lady fans make my girlfriend uncomfortable," is what he says in response.

"I thought we were just dating, not official," you joke.

He feigns the expression of a kicked puppy. You laugh and ruffle his hair. 

Over the two weeks you've spent so far, you've become overly attached to Kuroo. He's funny, he's adorable, he's always concerned about you —basically, he's all the things you expected him to be, but even better. It makes you a little melancholic knowing that the two of you aren't actually dating. In some moments with him, you wonder who he really is behind the cute boy facade he's putting up for you. It's ideal and nice, but you know that no one, not even Kuroo, can be this adorable all the time. 

But besides pondering about what kind of personality he really has, your mind often wanders into forbidden territory. You think about how he might kiss you, if he's good in bed, if he likes to be on top, and all the other nasty things the darker side of your mind can conjure. The most intimate thing the two of you have done is kiss each other on the cheek, which is normal for two people who only began "dating" each other two weeks ago. But still, that built body of his could be put into more uses other than just playing volleyball....

 

* * *

 

Kuroo is not in a good mood today.

You figure that out the moment you link your arm around his in the hallways. He's stiff and silent, and somehow, you know better than to talk to him. But even through his storm of a mood, he still walks you to class and gives you a kiss on your cheek. As you eye his retreating form, you tell yourself that he'll be fine at the end of the day. He'll be back to being typical, cheery Kuroo who tells jokes that are only funny to him. But that assumption ultimately goes down the drain after practice.  
  
Interhigh is just around the corner, and you didn't want to believe it at first but somehow the "union" between you and Kuroo did strengthen the bond between the volleyball team and your girls. Everyone's in higher spirits now, thanks to the riddance of the awkwardness between the two groups. Sometimes, Coach Nekomata asks you to let the cheer team practice in the same gym as the volleyball team. You're absolutely delighted to know that, but through your elation, you aren't able to see the stress that's clawing on Kuroo's skin. 

Its toll on him finally reveals itself when you're alone with him in the girls' locker room.

This morning, you didn't pay it any mind, but his disposition has definitely worsened, and it's starting to bother you. He's not even talking right now. He's just sitting on a bench, checking something out on his phone while you're changing into your casual clothes, but the dread from three weeks ago is starting to resurface in the pit of your stomach and you're actually considering hiding inside your locker. 

You've been standing there, just staring at your Nekoma sweatshirt for ten minutes now, and you can already feel Kuroo's patience waning. You take a few deep breaths to calm yourself, but that plan of action gets thrown out of the window when he suddenly gets up and jostles the bench. The sound of the metal scraping the floor does nothing to aid you in your distress. Slowly, you turn around to look at him and call out his name in a whisper, but he's suddenly behind you hands braced on either side of you.

He's breathing heavily, and there's no trace of the usual gleeful glint in his eyes. The emotion behind them is unreadable, and that makes you more unsettled than you already are. He's leaning closer to your face and you think he might kiss you right there, but he swerves to your ear. 

"What's taking you so long, babe?" 

You groan. His voice sounds so sultry and has dropped an octave lower, and his hot breath on your ear sends a jolt of electricity skidding across your spine. His hands are beginning to trail across your exposed shoulders, and suddenly, you're thankful that you didn't change out of your uniform too quickly.

In the three weeks you've been fake dating, Kuroo's always been keen on physical contact. You immensely appreciated him for that, of course. He's always asking for your permission when wants to hug you or hold your hand; but that's fluffy Kuroo. This Kuroo is uncharted territory, and you're ready to get lost.

One of his arms sneaks around your waist and he pulls you flush against his body. He's still giving you a stare that could melt, but he's moving close enough to your lips that you can feel his breath in each exhale. You tremble under his touch and he chuckles. 

"Do you know how hard it is to restrain myself when you're wearing this flimsy uniform of yours?" He whispers against your mouth.

You place a hand on his chest, and he seems to falter for a moment. You want this. God, you want this so badly, but this isn't right. Kuroo's just overwhelmed by the stress that's being forced onto him because the Interhigh is just a couple weeks away. You want this —you want _him_ — but what makes you think he wants you, too? What makes you—

His other hand is suddenly on your thigh now and you cage your bottom lip in between your teeth at the gesture. He pulls away from you to flash you a sinister smirk. 

"Let's make a deal," he says. "Since we're on the pretense of dating now, why don't we crank it up a notch? I can satisfy you in other ways than just being that cute boyfriend when there are people around. Behind close doors, though..." His fingers are scraping the skin of your thigh as he drags it up under your skirt. You squirm, but your breath hitches when he cups the apex of your thighs through your cycling shorts. "We can do _so much more_."

The moan you've been incessantly trying to repress escapes your lips when Kuroo massaged your heat through the fabric of your shorts and underwear. The friction is there, but you need more. You need _him_.

"W-What's the deal then?" You ask breathlessly.

He gives you a bright smile. "We're not actually together, right? This is all for show. And that's how I want it to be right now, babe. God, I thought I'd be able to resist you, but that's not the case at all." He's leans in to your ear once more. "I want you but I don't want to be tied down. It's weird but I'm being honest here. Isn't this what you've always wanted from me, too?"

There's an unfamiliar ache in your chest that comes with what he says, but your mind is too clouded with desire. You don't give his words another thought, when you wrap your arms around his neck and press his lips against yours, sealing your fate with him for good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I'm aware that kuroo and yaku are in the same class but pls bear w me and lets just all pretend that they aren't classmates for the sake of my plot *nervous laughter* I considered writing up kai instead of yaku in the second part of this chapter but it's just funnier with yaku I'm sorry kai. 
> 
> 2\. I'm really nervous about this somehow so some comments about how i did with this first chapter will be really helpful
> 
> 3\. this is my first time writing a reader-insert, much less, smut, for the haikyuu tag. soooo your insights are all welcome!!
> 
> 4\. i think I'm gonna have fun writing this lmao i hope y'all will have a blast reading, too :3


	2. Chapter 2

There's one instance where you recall Sachi telling you about her first time. She shared it to you on one of your breaks during cheer practice when both of you were still first years. You were sitting idly by the bleachers, drinking from your water bottle, as your friend animatedly filled you in about the budding moment of her sexual deviancy. The specifics have already left your memory, but you do recall her mentioning wall sex. At the time, you were taken aback because you had a little trouble thinking about how that would work. What if you were too heavy? What if the position was a little uncomfortable? Will your partner be okay? What if he dropped you? Was her middle school sweetheart worthy enough to get her virginity when they were both at the juvenile age of fifteen? But before Sachi could adhere to your barrage of questions, your break had already ended.

Two years later, though, Kuroo is more than willing to heed your unanswered inquiries in his own way.

"Shit," you mutter, "this is uncomfortable as fuck."

Kuroo laughs, but doesn't falter with the steady rhythm of his hips canting into yours. He has both of your hands pinned above your head, with your right leg slung across his shoulder. It seemed impossible at first, but apparently Kuroo made no mistake with trusting your height and flexibility. You're about to ask him what makes wall sex so enticing to people if it's _this_ uncomfortable, but the question evaporates on your tongue when Kuroo crouches down a little and hits a spot inside you that makes stars dance in the corners of your eyes. The sound that leaves your lips sounds so lewd, if not for the fact that you're currently in the throes of passion, you would've hidden your face in embarrassment. But Kuroo's releasing one of your arms so his free hand could reach in between your legs to rub your clit in quick circles that contrasted perfectly with his languid thrusts. Your unease from seconds ago seems like a mirage when he's finally moving in ways that make you forget all the names you've known except for his. The leg anchoring your body and your sanity to the ground is trembling and you're not sure if it's from your hedonism or the strain. 

He notices the shift in your disposition and grins. "Still uncomfy?"

You open your mouth to speak; only a broken sigh comes out, but Kuroo manages to understand the words framed on your lips. He releases your arms and they fall limply to your sides. He eases his throbbing cock out of the slickness of your heat and you whimper at the absence of the delicious stretch he provided you. Kuroo kisses your nose in recompense before removing your leg from his shoulder, and he manages to catch you by your waist before you could topple over from the numbness in your legs. He shifts your weight onto the cold wall behind you and removes his grip around your waist to caress your hair gently. You spot a flicker of motion at the corner of your eye, and you realize Kuroo has his fingers around his proud member. His strokes to your hair are in sync with the attention he gives his cock, and you find it headier than it's supposed to be.

"You wanna stop?" He asks with a considerate timbre to his voice. All traces of the snarling boy from earlier already vanished

You tame your thundering heart and place a hand on his face just to remind yourself that Kuroo is real. When you learn how to breathe again, you let out a quiet chortle. "You blew my mind, but wall sex is a no for me."

He pouts and nuzzles his nose into your hair. "We're not even twenty minutes in. And there's another variation of wall sex that I think you might like." The enticement in his words rings in your ears and you're more than willing to let him do as he pleases, but you only chuckle in reply before lowering yourself onto your knees. His bewilderment shifts into thinly veiled interest when you remove his hand from his cock and replace it with your own. There's a question in his eyes and you answer it.

"If I let you fuck me on another solid surface any more than you already have, I'll lose the ability to walk."

"Hm? I don't see anything wrong with that," he teases. 

A glare materializes in your eyes before you begin pumping Kuroo's shaft at a leisurely pace. You crudely spit on his cock to grant a smoother slide to your movements, and you watch in satisfaction as he tips his head back and lets out a breathy sigh. When he cards his fingers into your hair, you take it as your cue to take him into your mouth. But you decide to test his patience by sticking your tongue out to gather what essence is on the tip of his cock, as a form of preamble. You're not used to his taste, but the salt on your tongue and his hands in your hair make you overlook all the inhibition. Adrenaline ripples in your veins and right now, all you want is to please him, to make him call you a good girl, to witness an absolutely wrecked look on his face.

You take it slowly, filling your awaiting mouth with him inch by inch until his head kisses the back of your throat. Your eyes flick up to his face. He's licking his lips and giving you a smile that held a risqué promise. A jolt of electricity sparks in your heart. It courses through your veins, ends in between your legs, and the next thing you know, you're bobbing your head incessantly, while wrapping a feeble hand around the rest of him that your mouth can't accommodate. Kuroo lets a strangled moan escape his lips and his grip on your hair tightens. Your hands brace themselves on his strong thighs, and you can almost feel the taut muscles shift as he starts fucking himself into the warmth of your mouth. 

Something warm and wet trickles down your cheeks, and you realize that you're tearing up because he's tapped your uvula more times than you could count. How you managed not to make your gag reflex take the reins, you have no idea. But all that matters to you right now is that Kuroo's eyes are screwed shut as he spills your name from his mouth like a string of prayers. You feel his cock twitch once or twice inside your mouth, and you start to suck harder. 

"Fuck," he swears. "You're so good at this."

You're about to tell him off with some imprudent remark, but then you hear a soft knock on the locker room's metal doors. It's a minimal, nearly inaudible sound, but it shatters the carnal atmosphere that the two of you have built up for yourselves, alone. You halt all your actions. Kuroo does the same, but he's more irked with the sudden intrusion than you are. 

"Kuro, are you two decent?" You hear Kenma's voice. 

Kuroo is muttering a mantra of curses under his breath, and you're rolling your eyes. You get up to fetch your clothes from your locker and, while Kuroo is going through a fit, you speak for him. "Give us a minute, Kenma."

It takes more than a minute to coax Kuroo to put his clothes on, but you manage to wrestle him into them. When you smooth out the creases in your sweatshirt, you take a deep breath before opening the door for Kenma. His eyes are trained on his phone, while he plays the rhythm game you've seen him play a couple of times. You're still baffled at how he manages to get those Full Combos from the tiny screen of his phone, but his fingers are more nimble than yours, so you don't ask questions. When he notices you, he pauses the game and scrutinizes you with his feline eyes. A rare smile presents itself on his face. 

"Fix your hair, will you?" 

You try to mask your humiliation, but you know you've failed when you feel warmth settling on your cheeks. Kenma lets himself in as you pat your hair down. Kuroo is sitting on the bench, still barefoot but with a black shirt, his red sweatpants and a resting bitch face; eyeing his best friend like he's the father of all cockblocks.

"Kenma, this better be important because you've given me blue balls for the second time this week."

"You know, you wouldn't have to suffer through the whole ordeal if you and (Name) took it to a bedroom, instead of seeking refuge in a locker room," Kenma retorts as he pockets his phone.

The two of you seat on either side of Kuroo, and he sighs. "So what brings you here?"

"Karasuno's arriving tomorrow and if you forgot, Coach Nekomata called for a meeting in his office. You're the only one who isn't there, _captain_."

Kuroo runs a hand through his messy hair. His expression betrays the fact that he actually forgot that he had an agenda today. "I still don't get why we have to discuss the practice matches with Karasuno," he reasons pathetically. 

Kenma rolls his eyes. "You know exactly why Coach is so uptight when Karasuno's in the picture. And just because you got yourself a girlfriend, doesn't mean you can skip out your responsibilities as captain, too." He turns to you. "No offense."

You snort. "None taken. He's been ditching his college prep classes just to be with me, too. I'm flattered and all, but that's just irresponsible. Right, Tetsurou?" 

Kuroo groans. "Can't I have a _little_ fun with my girl? I swear you two were sent to this world to torment my sweet, innocent soul."

You give his arm a playful smack. "Enough complaining. Go to your meeting. I need to be home soon, anyway. Mom told me we'll have a family friend over."

He gives you his puppy eyes (or is it kitty eyes in his case?), but you disregard it and kiss him on the cheek. 

"Take him away, Kenma."

 

* * *

 

The train ride home is a quiet one. You're sharing the car with a man in a business suit and a woman with her sleeping newborn; both who are seated a respectable distance away from you. Normally, you would've preferred to stand up even if the car is this spacious to improve your stamina even by a fraction, but with exhaustion seeping into your very being, you decided to cut yourself some slack. You can still feel Kuroo's hands on your thighs, and the soreness is just beginning to settle. Since you still have an hour to go for your train ride back to Saitama, you let yourself doze off for a few minutes. There aren't any sketchy individuals that might feel you up in your slumber, so you manage to sleep soundly for the next half hour or so, until your phone begins ringing obnoxiously.

Blinking away your drowsiness, you fish your phone from the pocket of your school bag and check what despicable person decided to interrupt your nap.

**Smexy Sachi is calling...**

You roll your eyes before taking the call. You should've known.

_"Hi. I'm home."_

"Your house is right across the street from Nekoma," you point out.

_"Okay, yeah. But I ran into Kenma-kun awhile ago. He told me that you didn't wait for their meeting to finish because you're having visitors or whatever tonight?"_

"Yeah," you reply. "It's strange going home without Kuroo."

You can hear her snickering. _"And two weeks ago you were_ so _adamant with letting him meet your Mom. He's your 'boyfriend' remember?"_

"Oh, quiet you. That's not part of the deal."

_"Oho? So what is the deal, (Name)?"_

"I'm not telling. Wouldn't you want to hear about who's coming over at my place tonight?" You throw in a dash of suggestiveness to your voice, hoping that your friend will take the bait.

She does. 

" _Hm? Is it a hunk with blond hair and blue eyes?_ "

"What if it's a hunk with blue hair and blond eyes?"

_"You did not just say that."_

"As a matter of fact, I did."

" _Blond eyes are not a thing._ "

"Anything's possible, Smexy Sachi."

_"Can you get to the part where you describe your mystery visitor in an enticing fashion? I don't want to have a heated debate about non-existent blond eyes right now."_

You manage a laugh. "Alright. They're actually two people. Both blonds. They're brothers."

" _Sweet! One for me and one for you._ "

"Oh shut up, Sachi. I have..." The assertive tone you began with melts when you realize you were about to tell Sachi that you have Kuroo, which you don't. He's just around because you grant him sexual gratification, and he dors the same for you. Oh, and you two are "dating" for "team morale" no matter how stupid that sounds. 

You decide to just brush it off. "A-Anyway, they're brothers. One is already working, and the other one is...I think he's in his first year of high school."

" _Give me names, honey. So I can look them up._ "

"Alright, you damn flirt. The older one is Tsukishima Akiteru; the younger one is Tsukishima Kei."

Sachi is silent for a few minutes, with only the sound of her typing away on her laptop being the only thing you can hear. But when she comes back, you flinch away from your phone because of a deafening squeal.

_"(Name), Akiteru is smoking hot! Why didn't you tell me that you've known a man of this caliber in all the years we've been friends? I'm hurt!"_

"Well, for starters, they live all the way in Miyagi, and I haven't seen Akiteru or Kei in, what, eight years?"

" _Why'd they decide tonight's a good time to visit then?_ "

You shrug, but you remember that Sachi isn't here to see you shrug, so you clear your throat before responding. "I dunno. I think Kei has a few days off. Heard from Mom that Kei's in his high school's volleyball club, and that they're going to be training in Tokyo. She didn't say where exactly, though. But his very loving brother, Akiteru thought it would be nice to pay us a visit the night before."

_"Hm. Your dad lives in Miyagi right? Is that why you know them?"_

"Yep. They used to be my neighbors."

" _Interesting..._ " Sachi notes, but her voice seems a little far-off. You figure that she's going through Akiteru's photos. " _The Kei guy looks like Kuroo_."

"What?" You ask because you don't remember anything remotely similar between Kuroo and Kei. Where Kuroo is as dark as a night sky, Kei's coloring is more of a ray of sunlight on a clear morning. But what do you know? Eight years could change people. For all you know, Kei decided to go through a scene phase where he dyed his hair black and wore multiple piercings. You shudder at the thought.

_"No, I mean, he looks like the silent but deadly type."_

You snort. "Really?"

_"Yeah. I'll send you some pics."_

"Alright, but you of all people should know that Kuroo is, by no means, silent."

 _"Fine. But he_ is _deadly, isn't he?"_

You scoff. "I'm not dead yet, aren't I?"

Sachi giggles. _"We'll see."_

Your phone vibrates at a notification for a text message and you check it out. It takes a few moments to load because the reception is a bit whack, but when it does, your eyebrow quirks at the sight.

It looks recent. Although, you can't actually tell because you haven't seen the Tsukishima brothers for years, but the picture features the two of them in their old home in Miyagi, which you still recognise until now. They're out in their backyard early in the morning. Akiteru is beaming in his pyjamas, one arm slung around his little brother, while his other hand is in a peace sign. Akiteru definitely looks more mature than the fourteen year-old boy that you used to have a small crush on. Even if a sleepy smile is gracing his lips, he still looks handsome. 

Kei, on the other hand, is wearing a uniform from a school you don't recognize. He looks like he didn't just mature, but he took on a whole new personality. You can tell just by looking at the picture. He seems to have traded his big square glasses for smaller frames, and his golden brown eyes don't hold the same sparkle they used to in your younger years. It was rather odd because the younger boy you grew up with was always brimming with excitement. Instead of a smile that rivalled his brother's, his lips were set into an uninterested grimace. But somehow, you can quite see why Sachi referred to him as a silent but deadly type...

_"Hey, Earth to (Name). You still there?"_

"Uh, yeah," you avert your gaze to the windows outside and see that the terminal is already in sight. "I'll call you back, Sachi. I'm almost at the station."

_"Sure. I'll continue my mission on finding out if Akiteru is currently seeing someone."_

"You creep," you laugh before dropping the call. 

A female voice announces that the train will be stopping at Toda Station in five minutes. You use the time to phone your mother, and she answers after two rings.

_"Hello, (Name)?"_

"Hey, Mom. I'm almost home. Are Akiteru and Kei already there?"

 _"Oh, they've been here hours ago! Kei's waiting for you at Toda Station right now,"_ she tells you with glee in her voice.

Your breath almost hitches in your throat. "What? Mom, I'm more than capable of walking from the station to our house by myself."

_"Oh, dear, Akiteru was the one who asked if Kei-kun could fetch you at the station. Between you and me, the little fella —wait. Silly me. I can't call Kei-kun that anymore because he's taller than me now! But anyway, he didn't look too happy to go, but he went anyway."_

That particular remark from your mother caught you off guard a little. Your parents are both tall, but oddly enough, your mother is taller than your father and yourself. So her saying that Kei is actually taller than herself is quite bothersome.

"Huh. Well, if he's already there, there's not much I can do. What's he wearing? So I can, y'know, spot him easily?"

Your mother hums for a moment. _"If I can remember correctly, he's only wearing a cream sweater and shorts. But I know you'll be able to spot him easily with that height of his."_

You sigh. "Alright, then. What's for dinner?"

She laughs softly. _"Oh, I don't know, sweetie. Akiteru is in charge of the kitchen tonight."_

You raise an eyebrow at that, but you can't ask any further because the train is beginning to slow down. You bid your mother a quick goodbye, before waiting for the vehicle to completely halt. When the doors open, you sling your schoolbag across your shoulder and walk out to the platform. Even though it's already night time, the breeze feels incredibly humid. You look around, scanning the benches for a tall blond, and you spot him easily because he's the only person around.

You don't move from your spot until the train departs for the next station. You're a bit mesmerized with how Kei looks like now. His legs are outstretched and his elbows are both propped on the bench. His head is tipped back with his eyes closed. He seems to be listening to something through his white headphones. You walk over to Kei and blatantly sit on the vacant spot next to him. Slowly, you grab your phone from your bag and try to act natural. 

This seems to rouse his attention because he's withdrawing his long legs and sitting upright. You're fake-fidgeting on your phone when you feel his eyes on you. It takes a few seconds for him to speak up.

"Are you (Name)?"

 _Oh shit. That's a really nice voice,_ you thought to yourself. 

You gather enough courage to look up from your phone and smile at him. "As a matter of fact, I am."

His expression is bored, but his eyes are assertive, as if he's scanning you for syntax errors. You notice that his stare lingers on your Nekoma sweatshirt for a while.

"Do you remember me?" 

"Don't talk to me like you're older than me, you brat," you sneer. "Of course I remember you, Kei. No one looks that horrible wearing glasses like you are."

You thought he'd snarl at you, but instead his face reddens as he adjusts his glasses. "S-Shut up. Let's go. They're waiting for us."

You can't help but smile at his timidness. Suddenly, you feel like you're ten again when you tug his arm.

"Lead the way, Kei."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa I didnt expect this to be so well-received :'( but here we are with the first bit of smut that i spent five hours writing! plus the tsukishima brothers, my babies uwu. What do you guys think of timid tsukki? Lemme know!
> 
> Also PSA: I'm currently looking for a beta reader rn :'( I have a couple of friends irl that go through my work sometimes, but I'm just TOO SHY to show them my attempt at smut. I'll feel less awkward about it if my beta reader would be someone who frequents the smutty stuff on the ao3 haikyuu tag lmao. so if you're interested, just email me at fercyjacksen@gmail.com! it's my personal email, so pls ignore my profile picture HAHAHA. there's also my [tumblr](http://defensedevils.tumblr.com/ask) as an alternative but anyways, i hope this new chapter catered to your interests. thank you so much for reading~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow im so so SORRY i took so long to update this. Waow 94 kudos w just two chapters WAOW Im just overwhelmed i thought i wouldnt make it in the haikyuu tag lmao but anyways here yall go wih chapter 3. Thank you so much for all your comments! They inspire me a lot <3

Toda seems like a place ripped out from a shoujo manga with the kind of path overlooking the Arakawa River. Walking by the river bank would have emanated some romantic feel if the sun was just about to set. But when you remind yourself that you're walking with a childhood friend two years younger than you are, you feel yourself blush. You glance at your companion, only to see him staring ahead with an indifferent expression. Kei's strides aren't hurried nor are they lethargic, but you would've been able to match whatever pace he set since you two aren't too far apart in terms of height. But physical measurements aside, you're kind of itching to break the ice. Eight years is a long time, and you're not sure what to ask him without sounding too nosy. Luckily, he's the one that shatters the glacier of silence for you.

"So you go to Nekoma, huh?" he says with such a bored tone, you're actually wondering if he's really interested or not.

Nonetheless, you answer politely. "Yeah. I'm in my third year. What about you?"

He's silent for a while and you convince yourself that he's just blatantly ignoring you because his headphones are slung across his neck. You're about to drop it until he speaks up. 

"I'm in my first year at Karasuno," he responds coolly.

Your brows furrow. Karasuno...? Where have you heard that before? "That's the school near our houses right?"

"What else?"

You frown. Not really used to the sharpness in his tone and the low pitch of his voice, you find yourself a little uncomfortable. Does Kei normally treat his old childhood friends with this much animosity, or are you just misunderstanding him and he's just normally forward with his way of speaking? A myriad of assumptions is swirling around your mind at that moment, but then Kei pulls you to the side of the road. You're about to ask him what the hell that was for until a car zips past the two of you with a sharp roar. You blink, a little fazed, until Kei spares you a sideways glance. He sighs.

"You still get a lost in your little head, huh?"

Whatever speculation you have of him sinks down the drain, and suddenly you find yourself smiling up at him. The corners of his lips are turned up, and though it's not quite a smile, you appreciate it. You chuckle before carding your fingers into his golden hair. ~~The blond tufts are softer than they look.~~ This seems to surprise him, but he doesn't betray any premise of being uncomfortable with it. The gesture was an old friend-thing for the two of you, but more of a display of superiority on your part. But now that Kei's a good four inches taller than you, you're not quite sure if you still look as superior as you thought you used to.

This time, he returns your gesture. His large hand is as big as your head, and he messes up your hair with just moving his fingers. Damn boys and their larger body parts. 

"So Kei, you dating anyone?" you ask playfully before your hand retreats to your side.

The hand in your hair migrates to your shoulder, and strangely enough, it doesn't feel intrusive. "Why do you ask?"

You shrug. "I dunno. You've become quite the looker. And aren't girls these days into moody boys?"

His brow arches at your words. "So you think I'm moody?"

"Hmm, more like unpredictable. One moment you're okay, and the next you're hostile as shit. What happened to you all these years, huh?"

He scoffs. "Like you're not like that."

"I'm a girl. I'm entitled to be moody."

"That's just sexist."

"Okay, fine. It kinda is," you sigh in defeat and put your arms up in a display of surrender. "I'm just going to assume you _are_ dating someone if you're avoiding the question this much. I'll just ask: are you in your school's volleyball team?"

Another wave of silence stretches between the two of you and you're feeling a tide of awkwardness from the tips of his fingers, as he drags his hand off your shoulder. You suddenly become more aware of the sounds around you — the whisper of the wind, the far-away water flowing from the river, the cicadas chirping the night into life, and Kei's breath hitching in his throat. 

"Y-Yeah...," he responds, but his voice sounds a little far-off. 

You eye him curiously. "Did some tragic backstory happen when I moved away or something? You don't look quite thrilled to be in the volleyball team."

His bronze eyes suddenly pull into focus as he stares at you hard. "What do you know?" he semi-snarls, but it doesn't sound as threatening as before. 

"I'll have you know that I cheer for Nekoma's volleyball team. And for the three years I've been doing that, I very much enjoyed pouring all my support for the boys."

He snorts. "What? You all have another unnecessary club cheering for a volleyball team? They're just clubs. Why are all of you so damn persistent with them?" 

There's a trace of rage in his voice, but somehow you know it isn't directed at you. You stop walking to place your hands on your hips and to frown at him. Kei does the same and glares at you. Unexpectedly, you laugh. "Who hurt you?" you ask jokingly, but this seems to enrage him even more. He shoots you a sour look before stomping off ahead of you, leaving you wondering who _did_ hurt him so much to make him this much of a temperamental teenager.

 

* * *

 

The events that transpire when you and Kei reach home are as expected— eating dinner with Akiteru and your mother (his shabu-shabu is surprisingly tasty), Kei excusing himself halfway so he could hole himself up in the guest room, Akiteru offering to do the dishes, you ending up doing the dishes instead, and a little trip down memory lane while you and Akiteru go through some old photo albums. It was a pleasant night, really. Akiteru certainly looked more handsome than he did in the picture Sachi sent you earlier, even if he _was_ wearing a Hello Kitty apron. He still has the same bubbly personality, unlike his younger brother. You thought about asking Akiteru what happened to make Kei this....capricious, but it was getting late so you decided to save it for tomorrow.

When you get back into the isolation of your bedroom, you strip yourself off your clothes in exchange for your pyjamas. The silken texture against your skin feels more comfortable than fit leggings, and when you throw your clothes in a hamper, you dive for your comfy sheets. But just when you're about to bury yourself under your comforter, you realize that you haven't texted Kuroo for hours, and you can only imagine how many messages he must've left you. When you manage to fish your phone from your bag, surprise doesn't even hint itself on your face once you look at the screen.

  

 

> **_From: Kuroo Tetsurou_ **
> 
> hey, r u home?
> 
> Sent 6:23 PM

   

  

> we just finished w the meetig
> 
> Sent 6:23 PM

 

    

> *meeting
> 
> Sent 6:24 PM 

 

 

> sachi told me ur having old friends over?
> 
> Sent 6:50 PM  

 

  

> nd she sent me sum pix too
> 
> Sent 6:53 PM

    

  

> WTF y didnt u tell me ur friends r hot
> 
> Sent 6:53 PM

 

 

> i feel very threatened
> 
> Sent 7:05 PM

 

  

> ur not replying cus ur canoodling w the 2 of them ARENT U
> 
> Sent 7:15 PM

  

  

> (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)
> 
> Sent 7:17 PM

 

 

> ok then
> 
> Sent 7:43 PM 

  

  

> its like i dont exist to u anymore
> 
> Sent 7:43 PM

    

  

> have fun w ur blonde boys!!!!!!
> 
> Sent 8:10 PM

 

 

The sound you make upon reading his dump of messages sounds more pig-like than human, and you're not even ashamed. Rolling your eyes, you compose a reply to him.

   

  

> _**To: Kuroo Tetsurou** _
> 
> you're such a baby. i haven't seen these guys in eight years. i barely even know them  ¯\\(ツ)/¯ 
> 
> Sent 8:32 PM 

   

 

> i'll call you.
> 
> Sent 8:32 PM

 

 

A expected, Kuroo doesn't pick up on the first call. Either he's hitting the showers at home, making use of all those exotic bath products he takes so much pride in, or he's just ignoring you. You settle for the latter and continue with the onslaught of calls. After the sixth, he finally picks up, greeting you with an irritated, _"What do you want?"_

You gape. "Are you seriously mad about my childhood friends coming over to spend the night?"

_"Maybe."_

"You big baby."

_"Your baby."_

"Don't you think I'm too young to have a child?"

_"Well, you obviously don't think you're too young to delve in the art of child-making."_

"Okay. Good point."

_"Anyway, how was your trip home?"_

"Hmm... Pretty good actually. Got to sleep on the train for a couple of minutes."

 _"That's good to hear. But don't you think I'm letting you off the hook though,"_ he says with a semblance of a snarl. _"Why didn't you tell me you were having hot guys over?"_

"You didn't ask."

 _"If attractive people will be near you, you gotta inform me, 'kay? I'm your...."_ Kuroo's voice trails off and suddenly you're filled again with that feeling that's been looming over you ever since your little arrangement. 

"You're my, what, Kuroo?" your usual honey sweet tone is being shadowed by something more ominous. "What exactly are you to me? What makes you think that I owe you the pleasure of informing you if I'm around attractive people?" You spare him a harsh chortle. "Why do you even care? 

You can almost hear him being stunned. _"You know it's not like that...."_

"Then what _is_ it like?"

Your capsizing rage mellows when you hear soft knocks on your bedroom door. The frown you didn't know you were sporting eases and you hold your phone away from your face to ask who it is.

"It's me again," you hear Akiteru's voice through the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," you tell him almost too quickly. "Hold on a sec."

You get back to your frustrating phone call only for a few moments. Without even waiting for his reply, you tell Kuroo, "I gotta go" before hanging up. You place your phone on the nightstand before sneaking a quick glance in your mirror. When you finish straightening out your nightwear, you welcome Akiteru inside your room.

"This looks much better than your old room," he marvels with a whistle. 

You shrug. "I grew out of my Pokémon phase."

"No one ever truly grows out of their Pokémon phase."

"No one but me," you tell him before sitting on your bed. "So, what do you want?"

He considers his reply for a moment. "Thought you were having an argument with someone over the phone. I just wanted to check if you were okay."

A laugh leaves your lips before you can even think of stopping it. "Oh, that was nothing. Were you creeping by my door or something?"

Akiteru rolls his eyes. "Of course not. I was just passing by your door. Was it a boy, maybe?"

"What made you think that?" 

He shrugs. "Don't girls your age only pull that sarcastic but hurt tone with boys? C'mon, I've been there too, y'know. Girls always used to talk to me that way when they pretend that they don't care."

You breathe in deeply, trying to calm your thundering heart down. You're undoubtedly surprised with how perceptive Akiteru turns out to be. All this time, you thought he'd grow up to be someone oblivious to other people, but that's definitely not the case.

A defeated sigh escapes you. "He's a boy, alright. Not a man."

A hum resonates from him. "I'm not going to ask what you mean by that. But what makes a boy transition into a man? What does it take for him to be called a man?"

"When did you start asking profound questions, huh?" you tease him. 

Another shrug. "I've been asking that all my life, you know? What makes a boy a man? Is it my age? The way I look? The way I dress? I have no God damn idea. Up until now, I don't know if I can be called a man... I don't think Kei thinks I _am_ one, either."

You frown at that. "Speaking of which..... Did something happen between the two of you when I moved away?"

He visibly freezes at the mention, but you immediately back your first statement up. "Um, but if you don't want to talk about it, it's okay."

As quick as it appeared, his minimal panic vanishes and is replaced by a fit of uncomfortable laughter. "Huh. I _do_ owe you a lot of stories. You owe me some, too. How about we talk about this tomorrow, huh? Do you drink sake?"

"You're aware that you don't have to intoxicate me to make me talk, right?"

He waves away your reply. "It's more fun that way. And it's a friday tomorrow. Are you legal?"

 "Mom sometimes thinks I'm eight instead of eighteen."

"Good enough."

"Really, Akiteru? You were so philosophical one second ago, and now you're inviting me for sake?" You're  unsure if you're amused or not.

"Alcohol broadens a philosopher's mind, you see," he grins before walking towards the door. "Tomorrow, alright? You can bring some friends if you'd like."

When he shuts the door behind him, you're already tapping away to text Sachi, all thoughts of your scuffle with a certain volleyball captain erased from your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, my lack of updates is inexcusable bc i still had time to write for the pokemon tag lol but school is kind of getting in the way of my writing, too. I only ever write in my free time now, phew. But taking a break from my boy guzma is kind of a new breath of fresh air and i have decided to work on this fic that was only supposed to be a oneshot but suddenly grew itself a plot. Kei turned out to be a moody teenager??? Things are starting to get complicated with kuroo????? Akiteru is inviting you for sake???? Whats gonna happen next, Oikawa's suddenly gonna be part of the picture too????
> 
>  
> 
> ......whoops


End file.
